mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Archive 1
This is an Archive of The Thornax and Goods Talk Page. To go to the current talk page, click here How to Order *Sign your orders with ~~~~ if you are logged in *State your username *Please note that there is a limit on items per day =Items= You may recieve your items from: * * * * Thornax Can I get 10 thornax please-- 16:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How many clicks??-- 17:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hi hi man can i have 20 clicks give 4 clicks to each of my solo preformance moduels -- 21:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Contract I want one Glatorian Contract and 5 Thornax-- 13:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sweetness Prime 89 Can I have an Iconox's Favor, Stinger Oath and Desert Spring Location? My MLN username is Treyrock9. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 02:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hank3887 I'll take 1 space fuel cell.Please send the items and phantom orchid and the 10 thornax too.:)-- 19:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Discount }} Can I get 2 space fuel cells?-- 17:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) How much will it cost since I have the discount?-- 17:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ancient Spear (Full) I'll take one.I'll show the discount here. }} Fluffy94 Can I get 10 clicks on my Electric Dam module, Please. Where do you want the clicks? ---(Fluffy94) 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) My MLN user is georgeeric999 and I want the cliks on my Pet Golem Module -- 00:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Done, Thanks for the quick response. please :how much for your flowers email me!-- 01:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I would like 50 please that is 25 clicks please include your holiday sale of 25% off tell me what mod you would like me to click. Thank you Ancient Spear can i get this item -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Strawberries Would you be interested in a supply of strawberries. iamcool789's farmpet sends me heaps of them when it is clicked --Fluffy94 ( 23:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC)) order can I have 3 Ancient Scrolls please.-- 00:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi how many Ancient Spears can I get?-- 01:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Store I would Like 2 Ancient Spear For my store with the 25% discount. 13:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sweetnessprime89 Can I have 1 Ancient Scroll please? Sweetnessprime89 02:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) And 1 Red Pearl? Sweetnessprime89 02:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Small Ad I'll take a small ad on my Newbie trades store.Please mention the half off Christmas sale! MlN Elves local support The MLN Elves think your shop is worthy of getting 2 valuable items all it takes is a reply to the manager.-- 22:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Advertisment Hey I need to buy some advertisment (Medium Box) for 25 clicks. Store name:Free 0-3 rank store. Oh yeah and please tell me how to make the store templete. What is your MLN username? 02:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Click Clicked and ready to go boba! Plus you will find a friend request from a guy name Voulker that is me. Oh yeah I gave you all 44 of my clicks! The extra is the tip. 03:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Rank 2 starter pack I want buy a rank two starter pack for my friend,MLN-TEAMWORK.Whoo disigned this banner?It looks really great =)FreddyderHamster Talk 17:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) TS I will take a Thornax Stew add the bill to the click iou for the advertisement-- 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) BTW how long will my advertisement last? selling thornax Can I give you 100 thornax a day for 10 clicks a day? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] why you! you took my color! can I change it on the bottom of your page? also I can get rid of the thing that scrolls down because your message is too short and is just in the way. Can I edit it?-- 23:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) oh it just looks like you used the same color as my page in the ranks part-- 16:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) there do you like how it looks? I think it looks better do you?-- 16:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) i gave you 40 clicks please give me my p.o.s starter kit please. new friend ok you are my 100th friend and for i will mail a reward of 400 strawberrys and please give me my p.o.s starter kit Vulture5510's order Could I have 10 solar power cell that were free and 5 spoilers please? The clicks for the spoilers are on the way! 16:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) More more advertisement please! a small box-- 02:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) go to [[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| ]] '''for terrific prices and good service!' we have BCD's! SSgt can i have 5 strawberries for free? thanks. 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) FLex217's Order I'll take 5 rubys and sapphires. 21:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Working @ store I can fix some stuff on your store and work on it. 16:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Winner you have one My auction! I will send you the gypsum! -- 16:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) CAN'T EDIT? Sorry to post this here, it's the first place I found that I can actually type something. I for some reason can't change or set up a page or post anywhere. I'm trying to order on the official store, but there is no text box. Am I blocked, or is there a malfunction with wikia.com? Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 17:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) had the same problem a few hours before.I wait and 1 hour later i can edit again. 17:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) CAN I HAVE 5 SHOCKS PLEASE? 5 Shocks ''Can i have 5 shocks please? '' 5 Shocks ''Can i have 5 shocks please? '' LOOK WHAT IS YOUR MLN USERNAME? 03:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) my username on my lego network is streetracer213 Streetracer213 fine befriend me in MLN I am georgeeric999. 03:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok i befriended you plz send me 5 shocks! In 30 minutes I don't have time thornax can i have 100 thornax for free?? also remember you owe me clicks from my auction. and maybe a rank 4 starter pack, depending on if you would rather return the clicks or not. this reminder is for later on, you know, just so you dont forget. 03:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My Order I would like a Small Ad That says EK-49 Dude 14:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. :I will do it later. Joeman200 can I have all 10 of your rock salt for 30 clicks thanks-- 18:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Um sure... i need 1 rough diamond for my store 15:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm sorry don't have enough diamonds you have been ordering too many even though they aren't for you just for your store.... wait... you must be running low ill send you some items 15:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep I'm running low some items would be great. ok coming up 15:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad on Lego Adventures Wiki i want a add for my store on my wiki plz. 15:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Link please. ok ive sent you a rough saphire and 2 nails and 1 elemental water 15:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ty 10 apples? 15:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure why not. awesome 15:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) bobbybabbler890 can i buy all 8 of your ancient spear fragments? I also would like your entire stock of red pearls and ancient spears if you have any. I would like a glatorian contract as well. If you wish to make me pay a higher price, i will pay it. :) 03:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks are you willing to pay? Obviously i'll have to go into debt but it depends how many of the items you have:8 frag 1, 4 frag 2, 1 frag 3, 5 pearls. Considering how impossible to get they are now...100 clicks. Sure so is the final price 100 clicks for the spear pieces and pearls plus 30 clicks for the contract? 00:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Possibly I need to think about it. The maximum click price i'll take is 300. 00:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) possibly more if need be... 00:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Joeman200 I would like a large ad but instead of 60 clicks on 3 wikis can it be 40 clicks on 2 wikis? if so then IOU 80 clicks (I still have not paid off the clicks for your auction) as for the ad I would like it on this wiki and on brickipedia -- 16:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. How many soundtrakc clicks do you have? I have about 1100! :actually can I have it only on this wiki? BTW go to the last link in my sig-- 17:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya sure. wow on the sound track joeman has 1200 I have 6200 and were right next to each other that means theirs a 5000 click difference between the top row and the second row -- 17:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. oh and I just found out I am 3rd in top ages in your rank -- 17:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What? I don't understand what you are saying? just go to my wiki page -- 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I have a pic of me in top 10 soundtrack if joeman is in top 10 and I have 45 less clicks than him why aren't I in it? I don't now that odd -- 17:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wierd. Do you like my soundtrack? I love your sound track and it takes a wile to refresh maybe that's why your not on do you like my sound track -- 17:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) by the way I have to go now bye -- 17:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bye. I just got my brother to click my module in exchange for gypsum and now I'm above joeman! macaronihaki can i have 5 rough rubys 3 rough saphirres and 3 rough diamonds I am sorry I do not have the items you want. Please come back for other items though. Simple Items just some simple items i need: 5 engines 10 beavers 20 red flowers 20 thornax 6 apples and 5 strawberries 20 clicks to what module? send to samstiffman293 22:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't really have time I'm taking an MLN break to get items. i can give you 20 flowers and thornax + 6 apples for 5 clicks, if you want. 00:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sarge would you like to work here? If you close your store then you could take orders. sure, but sadly, no thanks. i appreciate the offer but i like the way of operating my proper store because i like doing it, i think its fun. Also, i dont have as many items as you do to sell. 00:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but as I am taking a break, I need someone to keep operating my store. but i dont have all the items you sell. though, i'll try, if you want. 02:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks sarge 08:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) if you dont have enough items just order some from other stores for example i ordered pipe and gypsum from joeman or just ask me 08:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Mostly, I'm going to make some powerful code edits to my store. so streetracer, i'll send you the items soon. please click my may pop 4 times and click my rank 1 mag mod once. thanks. 17:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey sarge do ya like some of my new code on the store page? yeah, pretty impressive =D 17:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! streetracer, actuaaly put all clicks on my rank 1 mag mod 17:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) done, i just got 2 of every guitar i dont need it want any? 21:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'll unblock you and you can send me whatever you want. just tell me when your done. thanks! 22:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) http://matchattax.wikia.com/wiki/ is my wiki i need tons and tons of help! if you help me ill send you pipe gypsum and nails and loose spark please! 22:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 5 rubies and sapphires please. 17:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) }} Sorry, that's above the limit, I believe. I am currently too busy to sell items. i only have 3 rubys and 2 sapphire- do you only want this items-- 17:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Very good! but I was hoping that you would have changed the background color(like I told you before: black is not that welcoming - pastel colors bring people in) but other than that it is great!-- 18:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) OK. Also I'll support your store i fyou want-- 18:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I have FDH working for me, hoping that SgtGriffin says he'll work for me. *'' ''-- 19:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) i can do item delivery for you (not all items, cause i dont have all) nails 4 nails please. thanks! OK! Click my soundtrack! OK Ok I like it! can I have a Glatorian Contract please-- 03:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can! Click my soundtrack please! rank 6 2 Bass Guitars and 1 secret mesage 1,2,3 thanks 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. That will be 60 clicks to my soundtrack module. Done!! thanks! 23:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC)